Naruto questions and answers
by naruto uzumaki namikaze 777
Summary: Naruto and the gang are back to answer your questions
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

CHAPTER 1 " Where are we"

"Uhhh I feel funny naruto said" as he was waking up. All of a sudden he noticed sasuke and sakura waking up too. "Where are we sasuke said", as he noticed that they were in a white room. "I don't know, sakura replied". "Wait a minute naruto said", I recognize this place. All of a sudden naruto shouted," GUYS WE HAVE TO GET OUT HERE NOW", while he ran towards one of the walls. "What are you talking about idiot, sasuke said". "WE'RE IN ONE OF THOSE ASK NARUTO FICS, naruto shouted". Sasuke and sakuras eyes widened as they too ran to escape. Naruto and sasuke tried to break the wall with a chidori and rasengan but it reflected them and threw them back. THERE IS NO ESCAPE! A loud voice shouted. All of a sudden they saw someone walking towards them. It was…. THE AUTHOR ( cue waves crashing and thunder storms) ahem I said as I cleared my throat. Sorry about shouting but you guys are here to stay and answer people's questions " and what if we refuse sasuke said". Hmm… then I'll force you to spend the night in orochimarus' bed I said". That shut him up.

**A.N. Sorry for having such a short chapter but I'm going to need some questions to fill in the story so… please write your question in a review and don't worry I will eventually add more characters into the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 QUESTION TIME

NARUTO QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

CHAPTER 2 QUESTION TIME

"ok so that's about it, I said". I was explaining everything to team 7 about how they are here to stay and answer questions. "sooo… when do we get to leave, sakura said. "After the story I said". Ok so now that we have that out of the way… IT'S TIME TO ANSWER QUESTIONS!

This question is for naruto and sasuke from 1800ZOMBIE

Ask naruto and sasuke who is the seme and who is the uke.

After reading the question naruto and sasuke turned beet red and looked away to hide their blush. "Ummm author guy can we please skip this question, naruto asked". No I said" answer it. Ok so I think I would be the seme, naruto said". Sasuke looked at him and said. WHAT! WHY", because I have the kyuubi in me naruto replied. Next question, is from " MILITARYNUT2010

Naruto, I have to ask, what do u think of all those crazy stories that stick u with the emo (Sasuke)?

Sakura:How can u be so hard on Naruto like u tend to be at times?

Sasuke: why r u so flippin stubborn, I mean, what good is power when you don't have someone important to you to protect? No I am not channeling Naruto, just giving a valid point.

" Ok naruto, I said answer the question". Two words BARF BAG!. Ok next is sakura-chan. " I just do that to make sure he doesn't act up, sakura said". Ok go sasuke-kun. Hn I need power to avenge my clan sasuke said". Ok so that about wraps up this chapter until next time, I said. WAIIIT! Naruto yelled, I need to ask you something. What is it, I said. What's your name he said. Oh my name is naruto uzumaki namikaze 777. WHAAT! YOU BASTARD YOU STOLE MY NAME GIVE IT BACK". Naruto yelled. No I said ok then since this chapter's done I will see you next time and don't forget to ask your questions.

**A:N/ So what do you guys think of my fic so far? Oh and by the way kakashi will arrive next chapter and should I add hinata in as well?**


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS

CHAPTER 3: FILLER CHAPTER "SASUKE"

_AUUUUGH!_ , Yelled sasuke as he woke up from a nightmare which involved orochimaru violating him with his " great white snake". He quickly calmed down as realized that it was all just a dream. "I have got to stop watching "ANACONDA" before I go to sleep", he said to himself. He then realized his stomach grumbling and decided to go downstairs for a midnight snack.

When he got to the kitchen he decided to eat a tomato… because he likes tomatos. "That's odd", sasuke thought as he noticed his tomato cabinet was empty when he just bought a sack of them at wal-mart. Then all of a sudden he heard a hoarse voice say" sasssssuke", he froze and turned around to see his fan club. "shhhh its ok said one of the the fangirls from hell. "we just want to rape you" she ended as she saw sasuke in his uchiha underwear that said " I'm emo and I'm proud of it".

"NOOOO", shouted sasuke as they advanced on him. Luckily for him he escaped from their clutches which came from being in orochimaru's lube machine for the remainder of his training. He quickly ran upstairs to his room and locked the door. THUMB THUMB was the sound that was heard as the girls tried to break through the door. Sasuke quickly took out his iphone and called naruto for help. As soon as he finished calling him the fan girls broke through the door and naruto came in crashing into his room, Indiana jones style. He then proceeded to to shoot all the fan girls with an ak-47.

"NARUTOOO, sasuke yelled as naruto finished killing all the girls. "what" said, naruto. "WHY WOULD YOU KILL THEM, sasuke finished. "because "I want you all for my self SASUKE-KUN" naruto said. As he jumped sasuke.

AAAAAAAAHHHHH!, yelled sasuke as woke up again. "phew it was all a dream, he sighed. Then all of sudden orochimaru woke up right next to him in his bed and said" what's wrong ssssssassssuke-kun". O-O was the look on sasukes face as orochimaru decided to punish him with his own " great white manda" for waking him up.

END

**A:N please tell me if this filler was any good and btw please feel free to ask questions for the naruto crew so I can continue the story **


End file.
